The Legacy of Two Blondes
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: Naruto finds out about his lineage and sets out on a training mission with Jiraiya. It'll be better than it sounds.. Strong, confident Naruto, but still good ole Naruto. No pairings as of yet. AU-----ON HOLD
1. Setting the stage

Summary: Naruto finds out his true lineage and leaves Konoha with Jiraiya on a six year long training journey. He returns to Konoha stronger, and more serious than he once was, but still has his usual quirks. Details of his training is known by none but Jiraiya and himself and Kyuubi of course. Follow him as Konoha adjusts to the last Namikaze, and their new Rokudaime Hokage. It's a story where the moments range from serious, to fluffy, to random, to funny and you get to laugh as Naruto runs from his own fanclub and learns how to drive his ANBU up the wall, just as his father did. His father left behind his legacy... what will Naruto's be?

A/N: This story came out of nowhere and I'm still experimenting with writing, so you guys can help me out when you see me goofing up. I might pout at advice at first, but I'll still grin and thank you for it. It'll be appreciated. As for pairings... I'm not sure who I want to pair Naruto up with yet, but he won't start having a love interest or even the possibility of one until the fourth or fifth chapter, so if you have any suggestions, be they male or female, just leave it in a review. I'll take the one whose name appears the most.. if there's a tie, I'll ask my good friend TwoTails to be the tie breaker. I'll let my readers have the chance to choose who he's paired up with and if there's any other pairings you want to see, just tell me and I'll see if I can fit them in with the plotline. If I get no suggestions or votes on the matter, I'll choose the pairings myself. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and bare with me.. I'm not the best at beginning a story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... I wouldn't be writing stories about the characters on a site known as fanfiction. So yeah, me no own, thank you, have a nice day!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a night much like any other... so long as you didn't factor in the hard, driving rain and bitterly cold winds that threaten to knock a strong man off his feet. Out here, there was nothing but barely seen miles of trees and copious amounts of mud now turned sludge thanks to the weather. The few trees visible through the curtain of endless rain looked as though they were in a limb to wind combat with a tornado. It was difficult to imagine a ninja walking through this, let alone bunking in a safe place for the night as there were no safe places to be found in a storm like this. However, as unexpected things always have a way of happening, a figure could be barely made out walking confidently through the forests as if it was nothing more than a clear, beautiful, peaceful day and he was only strolling through an empty park.

For the two ninja posted at the gates that lead into Konoha, it was like some unbelievable mirage. They'd just barely managed to make it through this mess to their posts without using chakra and here was this guy-- no wait, these two guys (the other was hidden behind the first, using him for a weather shield)-- walking through it like it was a small breeze! Who were these guys!? As they watched in disbelief, the two finally came close enough that they were able to identify them. It was none other than Namikaze Naruto and his ever pervy sensei, the toad sage Jiraiya.

_**Now let's back track so you know what they're coming back from here... Ah yes, there it is, let's rewind to six years ago when Naruto had just turned sixteen and found out who his parents were...**_

It was a bright, beautiful day in Konohagakure; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the children were laughing and playing games, and villagers and shinobi alike had no reason to complain about the day they were gifted with. Even Naruto and the recently returned Sasuke were getting along better than they once did. Kakashi had already decided to give team 7 the day off, but the boys, as usual, decided to train anyway because neither had anything more pressing, nor better, to do. Boredom always begets creative, oddball, or torturous ways to save oneself from said affliction, so they... playfully beat each other up to become better ninja because no one else pushed them to be stronger than the one in a fighting stance across from them right now.

It was also on this day that Tsunade, worn out Godaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, was looking through some old files she'd found in an old, forgotten filing cabinet at the hospital. It was for good reason that she decided to organize and look through these files. Sure, they were sixteen years old and some even older than that, but they were important to the health of the village and its shinobi and would give her more insight that she would most likely need in the future. As she went through the old, dust bunny infested drawers that slid out when forced on rusted ball bearings, she read through files about some familiar faces and families, and others that were long gone by now as they were elderly when these files were left behind. There was one file in the back of the L - N drawer that seemed to call to her. It was simply labeled 'Namikaze, Minato' but instead of the usual pastel yellow folder the others were placed in, this folder was the fire red of the Hokage position. Taking it out of the drawer carefully, Tsunade was surprised to find that it was a complete medical record of the Yondaime hokage down to his perfect dental record and the birth of his child, Naruto. Sable eyes widen in shock as her jaw slackens. "WHAT!? Naruto is-- you have got to be kidding me! The child Minato sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into was his own newborn son!? Oh, there had better be answers in this file or the pervert gets it until I find the truth of this!"

The file room door opens a cautious crack and Shizune's worried voice sounds. "Lady Tsunade? Is everything alright in here? Do you need anything?"

With a grim expression on her face, Tsunade looks at her faithful assistant and loyal friend. "Shizune, I need sake and something soft to sit on. I've found something that I need to verify for the brat's sake."

Pausing for a moment, Shizune contemplates denying her request, but knowing how her mistress is about her 'little brother', she merely nods and rushes off to fetch what she'd requested. Soon, Tsunade is comfortably seated on a thick cushion, her sake cup and a large bottle to her right on a small table Shizune had brought along, pouring over the contents of the precious folder in her grasp. The flickering bulb in the dank, musty old room was fixed temporarily by chakra, the small window, forced open long ago by her superhuman strength was letting in a cool, refreshing breeze, and she ignored it all as she sat undisturbed and kept reading.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A wary Jiraiya was seen much later trudging warily from Hokage tower in search of one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja. The older man couldn't help but smile at the sprawled out forms of Sasuke and Naruto at the usual grounds their team used for training. "Naruto, Tsunade wishes to speak with you immediately. It's important information about your parents. We know who they are now."

A golden topped head lifts up quickly as Naruto jerks up into sitting position and stands, an intensely curious, yet cautiously happy look on his tanned, whisker-scarred face. "Really!? Alright! Let's go old man, what are we waiting for!?!"

Sasuke merely blinks as he watches the two leave, letting a faint smile curve his lips at the chuckling man following the bouncing blonde bundle of cheerful energy. It was always nice to know that some things never really changed. Usually when things did change, there was still always some bit of the way something or someone once was that would shine through. Just like, for example, himself; He was no longer bent on revenge and no longer playing into Orochimaru's slimy hands. Sure, that was all thanks to Naruto, but still... Sasuke had changed, but he still kept his uniquely Uchiha bastardness and still called Naruto 'dobe'. Sasuke only hoped, for Naruto's sake, that the information found on his parents wouldn't hurt the blonde more than it made him happy to finally know who they were.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cerulean eyes widen almost comically at the words that just came from Tsunade's mouth. If not for it coming from his Tsunade-baba, he'd never have believed that his father was the one and only Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. His mother was from Whirlpool country and her name, stated in the clear print of the third hokage, was Uzumaki Kushina. The couple was unmarried at the time, but was engaged and the date had been set after the birth of their first child, HIM, Naruto. In shaking hands was the birth certificate that proved his lineage and that his father had paid the biggest price that any father could pay. He had sacrificed himself for the village he'd loved and protected to his dying breath. He must've thought that his child would be seen as what he was; a hero for caging the nine tailed bijuu, but he'd given them too much credit. His father was dead, but his mother... there was no record of her having died so there was a possibility that she could be alive, but Naruto wasn't going to get his hopes up.

As for his father, he couldn't find it in his heart to be angry that he'd done this to him. He couldn't help but be proud of the man who sacrificed it all to save the village he'd loved and thought of his son as a hero, meant to be cared for by his mother in a grateful Konoha. Putting himself in Minato's place, he could see that there'd been no other choice for him. He would've been an honorable man who knew he couldn't ask any other parent to bear the burden of their child holding the very demon destroying their village within them. Therefore, he'd used his own child for the jutsu as Naruto himself would have done in his shoes. To anyone else, it would seem that he'd hated his child enough to do such a thing to them, but to Naruto, he could see just how very much he'd been loved as his father had faith that his son could handle such a burden and come out better for it in the end... he could see it in his mind's eye that it would've been like a fight that only father and son could win by working together... He was the living legacy of the famed Fourth Hokage he'd always wanted to surpass in power and prowess.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched with bated breath as the blonde who'd been through so much in his young life processed the information he was just given and watched closely as his expression changed with each emotion that flicker to life in his expressive eyes. There was sadness, a deep loneliness, pride, happiness, fear, and then a deep understanding that seemed to be beyond his years. His eyes sparkled even more than they had when he'd practically bounced through those office doors as he focused on Tsunade. "Tsunade-baba... I would like to request permission to leave the village with ero sannin for training that I can't get while in the village. I want to learn everything my father learned... and I want to use his surname... From now on, I will be Namikaze Naruto. And I will do everything I can to earn that name... I want to make my father proud of me... and I want to learn the jutsu he learned, have the same training he had... Please? It's important..."

Jiraiya grins as Tsunade looks at him in question and nods slightly, agreeing to train the kid silently and she smiles at the teen who is, even at this moment, honoring his father's memory the best way the son of such a shinobi could... by following in his footsteps and maybe even someday surpassing him. Yes, this was the legacy of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and she was going to miss the brat terribly. "I give you permission Namikaze Naruto, to leave Konoha to go on a training mission with Jiraiya. Just let me write up a pass for you, and you had better write so I don't have to worry about you idiots."

Grinning brilliantly, Naruto pounces on her and hugs her tightly, but not so much that he hurt her in any way. "I'll write you every chance I get! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!! You're the best!"

Hugging him back, Tsunade knew that even if she'd been selfish and kept him here so she could keep an eye on him and see for herself that the knucklehead was fine, Naruto would probably still think she was the best.

It was two hours and a lot of fond farewells later that no one saw the pervy sannin and his apprentice again for a full six years...

_**And now, after all this time, here they were, standing in front of the gates of the village they'd left behind so long ago... back to the present folks!**_

The ninja standing guard at the gates curiously and cautiously took in every detail of the two before them. The first was tall and a bit lanky with shoulder length golden blonde hair tied back in a ponytail at his nape with a few short, wild strands framing his tanned face that were currently slicked down by the rain that drenched them. His eyes were not as wide as they were when he was younger and were filled with a wisdom brought by years of various experiences. His lanky form was molded with steely muscle brought on by strict training and was covered in standard black special jounin pants, and a matching black jounin vest, zipped up only halfway to show the bright orange mesh shirt he wore underneath a long sleeved shirt of the same color that had buttons only at the top of the shirt. Those were unbuttoned all the way to the last button which ended at the middle of his upper chest, right in the middle of his sternum. His sandals too, were black, but had orange highlights in the stitching that held top and bottom together. The most distinctive feature that stood out the most was the whisker-like scars on each cheek.

The man who now stood beside him was none other than Jiraiya himself, holding out a worn scroll. Taking it, both ninja read over the old training mission scroll written by Tsunade herself to be shown at the gates both in leaving and returning to the village. It gave them even more proof that the ninja standing to his left was in fact, beyond the shadow of a doubt, one Namikaze Naruto. Knowing that, one of the two ninja smirks at the blonde in welcome. "It's about time you made it back home Dobe, I was wondering if I needed to search you out and drag you back to the village as you so forcefully did to me."

A smile curves Naruto's lips in a calm, content way. His voice is much smoother and deeper than it once was, reminding Sasuke of the sound of rustling velvet. "I missed you too Teme. Glad to be home. Do you mind much if we see Tsunade-hime now? If we don't report in she'll knock us to the next village and that's a long way to have to fly."

Jiraiya chuckles beside him. "Well put Naruto."

Sasuke smiles almost against his will. "I'm glad you're home dobe, it's been boring without you around. Go ahead; the Hokage should be in her office now. I think Shizune mentioned something about paperwork today."

With a soft chuckle, Naruto shakes his head a little, and then grins wryly. "Like my Tsunade-baba would do paperwork on a day like this. Let's go to the hospital Jiraiya-sensei, she's probably hiding out in there."

The duo walks through the gates and soon disappears in the unrelenting downpour. Watching still, even after losing sight of them, Sasuke can remember thinking about change the day Naruto left. His best friend had most definitely changed over the years and gotten much stronger and much more mature as he grew up, but one thing had stayed the same; Naruto still cared for his precious people and was back for them. He would protect this village for those close to him. With his return, came the task of gathering everyone together and telling them his lineage and giving him his birthright... the untouched home and possessions his father had left behind. Only question now was... What would Konohagakure be like now with its number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja back?


	2. Reunions and Words

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, but I suffered from writer's block and this was a hard chapter to type up. It is a bit tedious, but it clues you in on what Naruto will soon be and an extra little job that he may take on. So tedious, but actually holds importance to the story and is not just a filler. The next chapter though will be more actiony. Updates may be kinda slow, but I will update, so have patience, or just PM me to fuss me out for not gettin my bum in gear, anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto or any affiliated characters or themes or places or anythin else therein, are not and never will be mine. I just get a kick out of writing fanfictions for it.

Hokage tower had hardly changed since the last time they'd seen it but for the usual wear and tear of an aging building and the signs of needed upkeep. As usual, there were ANBU bodyguards set in strategic places should the hokage ever be threatened and ninja ranging from high ranking to lower ranking stationed at their posts inside. Through sunshine or stormy weather, the leader of the village was to be protected just as the village itself was. Outside, the paint seen on the walls was obviously only a few weeks old, while the wood left bare showed signs of being replacements for the older pieces that needed replacing. Inside, there were aged walls in some of the rooms, other rooms even had paint chipped off the walls in preparation of repairing and repainting them. The hallways shined with a couple of coats of a soft eggshell white painted halfway down and it seemed to darken into, or merge with the deep forest green that covered the bottom half of the walls. The floors were shined to perfection and the doors were stained a deep mahogany that matched the trim around the doors, the floors, and the baseboards.

It seemed that Tsunade had, for once, actually decided to do paperwork; which meant that she was more than likely behind on it to begin with, and she just might be cranky. Shizune was the first one they saw when they approached Tsunade's office and she greeted them with a cheerful smile. "Welcome home you two. Tsunade-hime will be glad to see you!"

Her dark eyes study Naruto, roaming from head to foot, noting the changes and how very much he looked like his father now but for a few differences. Naruto's whisker scars stood out as the most obvious difference, but the shape of his eyes and few little minor differences weren't so obvious unless you'd met the Yondaime in person. Shizune knew, just by looking at the fine man he'd grown to be, that there would be many after him, and not just women. She'd noticed as they'd walked up that many male ninja were checking him out. '_Aww, our little Naruto has become such a hottie. Iruka and Tsunade are going to have a fit when they notice. And poor Naruto won't have a clue what's going on until the fans attack.'_ "Tsunade has been waiting to see you, so you can go in any time now Naruto."

Ignoring the knowing look on Shizune's face, Naruto gives her a friendly hug as a silent way of saying that he's happy to see her again and walks off with a calm confidence through the double doors of Tsunade's office. Jiraiya pauses next to Shizune as his lips curve into a pervy, knowing smile. "You were thinking about how the kid's gonna get mobbed by clinging, stalking, screaming fangirls and boys weren't you?"

Shizune smiles brightly at the perverted sannin. "Hai, I most definitely was. He has no clue what he will have to face now that everyone knows who his father was and he looks just like him now so that's not going to help him fend them off either. I'm just glad that he's home and he's going to get the home and inheritance that he deserves after all he's been through... So Jiraiya, tell me, did he really complete 47 B ranked missions, 98 A ranked missions, 58 S ranked missions, and 39 SS Ranked missions in six years?"

Jiraiya lets a prideful smirk curl his lips. "Is it so hard to believe Shizune? That kid and his team finished many D ranked missions that started out as D, only to end up being A ranked missions. Not to mention the fact that the kid brought Sasuke back to Konoha single-handedly. Naruto learned everything that Minato learned in years, only in the first two years of training. He's a seal master, an ace in jutsu, he's pretty well rounded in both taijutsu and genjutsu, and that's not even counting his brute strength that he knows how to use wisely now. All I had to do was give the kid instructional scrolls and he basically taught himself and only came to me when he really did not understand something in the scrolls. You'd be surprised at how much more calm and focused he is when he's not vying for the attention of his sensei because he actually has his sensei's attention. Had Kakashi even tried to teach Naruto more than he already had... he would've been pleasantly surprised at his growth. Naruto was a free lance ANBU for a couple of years before taking on the rank of special jounin that he is now. No matter what life, or the people around him, throws at that kid, he always rises above and becomes greater than he was. He's very much like Minato that way."

Nodding a little, Shizune lets out a soft sigh and smiles. "It must be a good feeling Jiraiya, to have known students like them... to watch them grow into strong shinobi and know that you were their sensei. Lady Tsunade is going to make him Rokudaime. The ceremony is already set for tomorrow as the council already agreed and she knew he was coming home today. So you might as well go on and walk in there before you miss his reaction."

Both wince as the building seems to quiver as if an earthquake decided to flare up randomly and their ears ring at the loudness of one single shouted word of disbelief coming from Naruto. "WHAT!?!?!"

Jiraiya lets out a soft chuckle, "I think it's too late for that Shizune, but thanks anyway." He tosses up a hand lazily as he walks into Tsunade's office to see what all the shock is about.

Cerulean eyes stare in wide disbelief at the woman sitting calmly behind her desk before him. She and her words are all that his mind is able to grasp and try to focus on. He doesn't even notice the sound of barely there rustling of fabric that signals Jiraiya's entry, nor does he find himself able to make out the murmur of words spoken between the elder teammates. He---Naruto- was going to be sworn in as Rokudaime TOMORROW!?!?! Okay... so maybe he wasn't as prepared for that scenario as he'd thought he was before the headed back home. A dream's a dream and reaching that dream is an awesome feeling, but having it become a reality just like that?? It was enough to surprise Konoha's most surprising shinobi. It'd been nearly a minute already and he was still reeling from shock! All he could do now was focus... on... something... but what?? Aha!! There it is! What better to focus on so you can get your thoughts in order but a picture of your own father? If Namikaze Minato could be a great shinobi and then a well loved Hokage, then so could Namikaze Naruto! Heh... it's in his blood after all, is it not?

Tsunade and Jiraiya both were watching their favorite blonde stand there in a daze. Who knew he'd be shocked enough not only to let Jiraiya slip past his radar, but also let Sasuke and Hinata who had just returned from gate duty, enter the room unnoticed. Their replacements, Shino and Kiba, were already at their posts. Sasuke, amused by the blonde's obvious depth of thought trying to process what must be monumental life-changing information to him, was currently behind him, blowing lightly on the back of his right ear. Hinata was repressing a fit of giggles at seeing Naruto unconsciously twitch every time Sasuke blew on his ear, and yet still remain deep in thought, eyes focused only on his father's picture.

Naruto's eyes fade into an interesting shade of deep reddish purple and his whisker scar marks become more defined as Kyuubi decides to order the Uchiha whelp to stop distracting his container from calming his nerves and sorting out his thoughts with that incessant blowing on his ear. Naruto's voice becomes deeper, and what would be a deep soothing rumble of a voice that would normally flow like heated honey, turns into something sharp and as cold as frozen steel... completely and utterly annoyed, but to a more vicious extent than the blonde himself would allow escape his own lips unless Kyuubi himself was using such a tone of voice. **"Whether you mind or not brat, you will stop that distracting annoyance this instant or else I will make you. You're distracting my kit from calming himself completely enough to sort out his thoughts and feelings rationally. To you, this may not be a big deal, but to Naruto this is enormous and needs to be carefully thought out as he only has the rest of the night to get use to the fact that he will be sworn in as Hokage tomorrow. So allow him his thoughts without interruption or else!"**

Normally, being the Uchiha that he is, Sasuke wouldn't care what the fox said because Naruto would keep him from hurting those he cares for. At the moment; however, the very sharp chill running up and down his spine at the lethal killing intent the fox concentrated on him, and the unforgiving tone of voice that promised excruciating torture before the fox would ALLOW him to die... had Sasuke backing down meekly. Said Uchiha even decided that taking a cautious step backwards would be an undoubtedly smart move to make in this situation. "Hn... gomen Kyuubi..." He decided too that upholding the Uchiha pride could take a hike where the kitsune was concerned... after all; it did have sharper teeth and claws than he did. What could it possibly hurt to tuck tail and back off this once?

Hinata couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as she watched the Uchiha visibly relax when the killing intent was released. Hey, it's not every day you get to see Sasuke so thoroughly intimidated by anyone. Therefore, it's just good medicine for the soul to milk something like that for all that it's worth, even if you are doing it as silently as possible out of respect for your friend.

Naruto's eyes return to normal as does his whiskers and he finally seems to snap out of his daze. A calm smile curves his lips and he looks at Tsunade. "Alright granny, I think I'm ready to take on the challenge of being Hokage. I'm not entirely sure what all I'll need to do, but if you can give me a quick rundown of everything before tomorrow, I'll be ready when I'm sworn in. Hey, no looking at Jiraiya-sensei like he did something wrong, we were training for six straight years without many breaks at all, so he couldn't have had the time to tell me what all the job entails! The pervert didn't even have a chance to write any more than a couple of chapters of his smutty book in all that time."

Tsunade stops glaring at Jiraiya and looks a little surprised at that last statement. "You actually kept him from writing his pervy book and taking notes for it for almost six years!? Even Minato couldn't manage that!"

Naruto raises a golden brow in his newfound calm manner. "That's because father had him as a sensei for much longer than six years Tsunade baa-Chan. I had him for a certain amount of time and there was no way I was going to let him slack off teaching me like he did when we went to find you. There were times I had to hold his belongings as hostage to keep his attention, but he learned that I wasn't going to put up with any bull this time."

Jiraiya sulks a little. "You'd think it was a crime to do research around the kid, but he won in the end and we worked out a system. I got my research when he got new scrolls to study. Only problem with that was that I had to give him scrolls whenever he got a jutsu down and he always figured out jutsu pretty fast for a moronic brat. I barely had any time to do my research until we got to seals. I made him take a year or so on those, then another year to create his own seals. The kid now knows over ten thousand seals counting the ones he created himself. And seeing as I'm not getting any younger, the village will need a new seal master. Since their soon to be Rokudaime is one, it makes things a bit easier on Konoha. I'd suggest, Naruto, taking it up with the council that you have your own class at the academy for those young shinobi who wish to learn about seals. You may only be able to teach one to two days out of every week, but it would be beneficial for the village to find those children with the skills needed in seal mastery at an early age, and having a hyperactive young Hokage for a teacher would make it fun and you'd get more respect than most teachers do at the academy."

Naruto nods slightly, ignoring the looks he's getting from the others in the room. "True Jiraiya, but I will only give them a handful of seals and none of those that are top level secrets. You never know who in a class of aspiring genin will go through a hardship that breaks them and makes them betray the village they grew up in. So my aim will be to nurture their talents and encourage them to create their own seals, but I will need to see each seal created and judge whether or not it'll work without any problems to the seal user itself. Knowing children... that'll be a problem if they even for a moment treat it like it's a game."

Tsunade let's out a soft, but unlady-like snort before speaking. "Like you know much about children anyway runt. I doubt you could find one child who would even want to learn something so boring."

_**We shall call this the momentary flashback moment of one Namikaze Naruto... which begins in five... four... three... two... and all systems go!**_

A little girl, about seven years of age comes out of nowhere like a mini black-haired, green-eyed, pale peach skinned, purple clad missile launched at Naruto. Luckily, he was able to catch the mini missile and now holds her securely in his strong young arms. A soft chuckle is heard as the child cuddles safely in his arms. "Alright Mika, what's the drama? Isn't the sensei I chose for you good enough?"

Big, teary green eyes look up at the young man who had been her sensei for all of eight months and in that time had gained her full trust and earned her hard to get respect. He was the one who taught her how to laugh and smile and act like the child she really is again, but he'd taught her so much about being a shinobi. Sure, he wasn't one to go soft on his students, but he made up for that by making training fun, even when she was being taught something that any other sensei would've made her want to sleep while they were teaching rather than listening with rapt fascination as one couldn't help but do around the blonde, he made things interesting. Mika was the dead last in her academy class until her precious Naru-sensei came into the picture. He didn't pity her or go easy on her just because she was a kunoichi. He'd told her to pick herself up when she fell and keep fighting and striving to be the best shinobi she could be. Now, thanks to him, she was at the top of her class and fast on her way to becoming rookie of the year, but now he was going to leave. "Hai, Aikai-sensei is good, but I don't want you to go Naru-sensei! Why can't you stay here with us? Kage sama was goin to make you a jounin instructor; don't you wanna stick around for that?"

Naruto gives the girl a soothing smile and keeps his voice at a soft smooth baritone that usually helps calm her. "Mika, I understand that you don't want me to leave, but I have a home I need to return to. We're two villages away from it now and we've been away for almost six years now. Don't you want me to go home and find a mate and make pretty little babies to fill a house with?"

Mika pouts childishly and shakes her head in a stubborn way that reminds Naruto of himself a little too clearly. "But Naru-sensei if you wait for me to grow up, then I can help you make all the babies you want and you have a home here you know! Why won't you stay with me?"

Blushing a little at such a bold offer from the lips of a child, Naruto takes a moment to compose himself before answering her. "Mika, Konohagakure is my home and my heart lies there. I have enjoyed being your sensei just as I have been the sensei for others like yourself in the other villages I've passed through while on this training trip. Part of me wants to stay, but I have a bigger urge to go home. I want to see my friends and family again. It's the village my father lived and died for as Hokage and I love it as much as he did, maybe even more. See, I need to go back because I promised my precious people that I would return to them once my training was completed. I'm sorry Mika, but I can't stay."

Mika seems to sulk for a moment before smiling brightly and lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Then you'd better be ready mister, cause when I turn eighteen, I'm leaving this village and going to live in yours. So you'd better have room for me... We'll make it a promise between friends, when I get to your Konohagakure, you make sure I get to become a Konoha nin so I can help you protect the village you love so much and your precious people will be my precious people and I'll help protect them too. And we get to train sometimes too. I'll still have a lot to learn you know. So, do we have a deal, or am I going to have to withhold the ramen from ya?"

Naruto smiles brightly. "We have a deal Mika, but if you find happiness here, then you stay. You can come visit any time you want, you will always be welcome, and we can keep in touch too. You stay where your heart tells you to because it knows where it feels the most at home and who it's most at home with. Double deal squirt?"

The girl giggles and nods happily, pinky twining with his in a pinky swear. "Double deal you blonde bouncy ball."

Naruto gapes playfully, "Hey!" he tickles her and smiles warmly at being able to make her smile before he has to go. _'Maybe I'll put in a request to be a jounin-sensei in Konoha... Sure I'll be put off of many of the missions I'd normally get if I wasn't an instructor, but I'm tired of missions, so a break in the higher level ones would be ideal. Even knuckle-heads with my stamina need a break some times...'_

Later that day, Jiraiya and Naruto left behind another village on their journey home... and another friend made who stood and watched them leave with tears in her eyes that refused to fall...

_**I hope you enjoyed your detour into memory lane today folks, more memories to pop up randomly in the fic later on... now back to present day...**_

Naruto shakes his head negatively, but grins. "That's where you're wrong grandma, no matter where I go; I always have kids around me. You forget Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. They always followed me around wanting me to teach them. I'm like a kid magnet or somethin. They like me, I like them, and we have an understanding. In the last village we were in, the kids were begging us to stay because they heard that the Kage was going to make me a jounin instructor. They wanted me to be their sensei. I was considering putting my name in to be a jounin instructor here. I have the experience, heck, I had an apprentice for a full two years before we had to move on to the next village, but I found her a good replacement. She made me promise that if she ever came to Konoha that I'd make sure she could become a Leaf nin. So, you're wrong in thinking that I don't know how to deal with children."

Jiraiya smiles, "He's not gloating either, I've watched him teach and train kids. No matter who they are, they go through the basics, then he'll fight each one head-to-head to find their strengths and weaknesses, and then he'll train them according to his findings. After the third year of our training, each village we went to had at least one child who came to him for training and at the end of the few months he spent training that child, the kid was stronger in everything that was a weakness before and could actually play one dirty, but very skillful game and hide and seek. If the child was running from you during hide and seek before their training... you'd be running the heck away from them after their training."

Sasuke seems thoughtful as he asks, "So, what did you do, trained the kids to death with no stopping at all?"

"No, I just... train them like I always wanted to be trained. If there's something the kid needs to know, they're told. Unnecessary secrets make a team have weak spots. Our team, for example, had many weaknesses. Sakura was never told that her hero worship of you would get her nowhere and was not the way any true kunoichi should behave around her teammates. Viewing your teammate as a weakness that will slow you down instead of help you grow stronger if you just took the time to train with them was something that slowed us down. Both you and Sakura saw me as the weak link in our team. If either you or Kakashi-sensei had taken a little more time to help me with training I'd never had because I never had a family around to train me, then I wouldn't have been so far behind. Favoring one student above the others is a weakness. A teacher will always have his or her favorites, but they mustn't allow those students to be the ones who get further ahead than the others. Iruka sensei always did a perfect job of not letting his favorite get away with murder. My students learn first and foremost that if you want your team to become stronger, then all of you have to work together and train with each other to strengthen a weakness that they have that might be one of your strong points. Everyone starts out on equal footing because no one student knows everything. There are students who know more about a few subjects than others, but the others may know more about what that person does not, so it helps when teammates listen to each other instead of turning away as if their teammate isn't worth the time it would take to just hear them out. Never dismiss an idea that's not your own because that could end up in you making mistakes during a mission when had you listened with an open mind, you could've avoided altogether. I teach them too that no matter how small the lesson, everything you learn is important to your growth as a shinobi. What you're taught is your teacher's knowledge and insight that they freely give you. What you do with that knowledge and insight, whether you let it rot away, or build upon it and put your own flair to it, is entirely up to you as their student."

Tsunade stares in silent amazement at the young man speaking so confidently in such a somber manner as he stands, relaxed, before her. _'He's grown so much... I suppose the insight and wisdom set in much later than it does in some children. He has always had potential; it just took the right kind of people to see it and the right kind of sensei to nurture it. I'm glad you're back little brother... Naruto...' _"You'll make a fine Hokage when you get the feel for how everything works brat. Just don't let it get to your head alright?"

Naruto smiles brightly, one of his hyper smiles that seem to always brighten up a room and draw people closer to him. "Sure thing Tsunade-baba!"

All things considered, it seems that that particular office in which they were hadn't seen a Namikaze and Uchiha standing side by side with smiles on their faces in more years than those four walls could remember. The Uchiha was smiling to himself for the light-hearted feelings the young Namikaze seemed to bring into any room he entered, and made even the darkest days bright. It was then that an alarm and a scream that could be heard over the raging storm outside sounded loudly enough to wake the dead. Just like that, the mood turned somber, just like that, the room was empty but for a few scattered papers that drifted slowly to the floor...

A/N: Now, if you would be so kind as to take the time to let a curious author know your thought... then please leave a review.. the voting for the naruto pairing is still open. there are three votes so far. To those of you who reviewed and alerted, Thank you all very much: )


	3. New genin, new family long day

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the hugely long wait. I had writer's block somethin awful. I have gifted you with a new chapter longer by two thousand words though.  I'm sorry guys but there will probably be times when I don't get chapters out fast but I will get them out as soon as a possibly can, I do promise you that. Just please be patient with me and give me a kick in the rear when you feel I need it. Oh, still need those votes and for the Sakura/Naruto peoples.. eheh.. sorry I kind of booted her off the freebie list as she now has a family of her own. As I said the first time, vote for a character either male or female. It makes no difference to me, I'll write either and hope the male/female guys and girls will still stick with the story and just overlook the relationship if a male/male comes out of this one. Anyways, enjoy and I hope it's worth the wait.

Warnings: A bit of Sakura goofiness and kids who act smarter than they probably should. A little shakiness as it is the beginning of the story still and I refuse to move at a rabbit's pace while writing this one. Slow and steady. Pranks disguised in a way that may or may not have you hanging off the edge of your seat and wanting to kick the author when you find out what's really going on… Oh, and explanations for things out the yin yang, but all important.

Disclaimer: I do not now and probably will never own Naruto and/or any of the characters associated therein. I do; however, own Maize and Gabriel and Mrs. Mitchell, so nuh!

**_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_**

_**All things considered, it seems that that particular office in which they were hadn't seen a Namikaze and Uchiha standing side by side with smiles on their faces in more years than those four walls could remember. The Uchiha was smiling to himself for the light-hearted feelings the young Namikaze seemed to bring into any room he entered, and made even the darkest days bright. It was then that an alarm and a scream that could be heard over the raging storm outside sounded loudly enough to wake the dead. Just like that, the mood turned somber, just like that, the room was empty but for a few scattered papers that drifted slowly to the floor...**_

The storm finally decided to slow while they'd been in Tsunade's office, and only kept calming as they went to investigate what they'd heard. As they rush off to the direction they heard the terrible scream, an explosion shakes the earth beneath their feet, one that Naruto seems to recognize. Jiraiya, by years of experience, followed Naruto who had merged with Kyuubi his seventeenth birthday. The boy's sense of smell and hearing were keener than any bloodhound or nin dog he'd ever seen. He could even taste and feel danger before he heard it or saw it coming his way, and never once had he lead Jiraiya astray. He might be a brat at times, but he was certainly one brat you'd want on your side in the heat of battle, a natural born leader and, at the same time, a follower when need be. Tsunade and Shizune followed Jiraiya trusting his judgment when it came to Naruto because of his years of training and missions with the kid.

Sasuke, who was lagging behind Hinata a little, looked ahead at the blonde blur leading them, wondering how he could've changed so much. This was not Naruto as he remembered the dobe. His best friend had had good ideas and clever plans, but he'd never really been the leader of their team. He'd been a bright, loud-mouthed, soft-hearted moron. Sure, he'd gotten stronger than Sasuke and surpassed his strength when he wasn't using Orochimaru's power through the curse mark on his neck, but it was still easy to outsmart him and keep up with him with his Sharingan. Looking at him now though, it's hard to see him as a bumbling idiot when he's taking charge and leading them towards a possible threat to their village. Maybe it's the fact that Naruto never really got much of a chance to be a leader here in Konoha. Even on his missions to bring Sasuke back to the village someone else normally lead the mission, but now it seems only natural to follow him and as they reach the location the explosion happened in, Sasuke can only marvel at how the blonde just knew it would be there.

Looking around the demolished area of what had once been the south wall of the great wall that stood around Konoha; Naruto shares a meaningful glance with Jiraiya and nods slightly. Following the toad sage, the others stand down but continue to scan their surroundings, wondering who did this. Out of nowhere, Naruto smirks and shushins forward, plucking a harried looking bubblegum-haired jounin from nearby bushes. "Lose control of your genin squad Sakura-chan?"

The young woman sniffles and nods sheepishly before gaping with shock once she realizes who's talking to her. "Naruto!"

Untying her, Naruto smiles and lets her latch on to him once she's freed, giving her a friendly hug in return. "Hai Sakura, it's me. It's good to see you again as well... Now where are Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon? They have a wall to rebuild."

"They went running off to the middle of the village... our old training grounds. How did you know?"

Naruto laughs softly. "This has Konohamaru's chakra signature all over it. Moegi and Udon were merely helping him set it up. He's always been the mastermind."

Sakura sulks, "Maybe you should take over teaching them Naruto, they're driving me insane and I'd much rather be working at the hospital that actually needs me rather than babysitting a bunch of brats that make being on a team with you back when you were a bratty prankster seem like heaven!"

Naruto's eyes get a wicked gleam to them and he smirks playfully. "Sakura, once a prankster, always a prankster. Only now, I'm a very wise and patient one. Don't worry about it. If you want, I'll be glad to take over and train them. I may be changing ranks tomorrow and shouldering more responsibility, but it would be good to show Konoha that I can teach and train with the best of them and make us three more strong shinobi. How far have you gotten with them?"

She watches her old friend carefully for a moment just to make sure that this wasn't a mirage, or someone posing as Naruto before answering him. "They had teamwork already figured out. Konohamaru shows skill in jutsu, but he's still no good at hiding himself. Udon is more the know-it-all of the group but he's not half bad at strategy... it's just that Konohamaru is better at it. Udon is good at medic nin jutsu and some taijutsu though. Moegi is good in jutsu, but it's her weakest skill. She likes drawing some kind of seals up and studying them though... I think she turned Konohamaru into a pig the last time he did his sexy no jutsu... it lasted for a week because she miscalculated. It was only supposed to last the rest of that day. I'm not sure how to teach these guys. I'm at my wits end here Naruto, so if you think you can juggle being Rokudaime and training those three... I'll gladly let you take over. Because of their pranks, we've hardly gotten anywhere."

Sasuke watches them, then studies the damage to the wall and looks back at Naruto. "So, oh mighty ruler, how are you going to get the ones who destroyed the wall to rebuild it if they did their disappearing act already?"

Jiraiya smirks, nonchalantly standing next to a part of the destroyed wall that looks suspiciously upside down and shrugs. "Seems to me you'll have to search them out Naruto. That'll be tough seeing as they'll hide from you and all..."

Tsunade and Hinata watch in amusement as Naruto smirks knowingly. Cerulean eyes twinkle as if stars were set to shine in them. "I already know exactly where they are Sasuke, so it's no problem... Tsunade-baba, as the rain has let up a bit, I think I'll start training my new genin squad on camouflage techniques... after they rebuild the wall they blew up... if that's fine with you? And Sakura will be sent Udon three days a week for two hours for Medic nin jutsu training."

With an amused snort, the older woman smirks. "Knock yourself out brat, but don't forget to get some sleep tonight. The ceremony starts at Oh eight hundred, bright and early in the morning. Don't be late. Let's go Jiraiya. Sakura, you'll need to head to the hospital ASAP. Sasuke, Hinata, I believe you two have a report to make from your guard duties."

Sasuke lets his lips curve into his infamous version of the Uchiha smirk. "Make sure you don't get in over your head dobe. It'd be a shame if a trio of brats took you out. You're actually fun to be around."

Naruto merely lets out a soft snort and watches them leave amusedly before grabbing the cover the Konohamaru corps had in front of them and jerking it away to reveal a brightly smiling, thoroughly drenched genin squad. "Hey guys! I'm your new sensei as you scared Sakura-chan away. It's time we fixed this wall." He smiles brightly at their groans. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can go to Ichiraku's and grab some ramen. I'll even pay for all of us. After that, we'll get some real training in. Have you guys even learned to climb trees or walk on water yet?"

Konohamaru whips out his usual bright, goofy smile, and even with the storm raging around them; he helped in making the day seem that much brighter. "It's great that you'll be our sensei boss! Sakura-sensei didn't teach us any cool tricks like that yet, she just tried nurturing our abilities. you think that's why we failed the chuunin exams last year?"

Naruto seems to think on it for a moment. "No, I think you guys failed the exam because you just weren't ready for it and you weren't prepared well enough. Any good, strong shinobi should be balanced in body, mind, and spirit. You should know your abilities and those of your teammates know your weaknesses, and how to be able to use those strengths and weaknesses to make you an effective team on missions and in the heat of battle. You also need to learn stealth and how to be sneaky so you don't get caught. You guys have been using really bad props to hide yourselves with for years. Those props, if used in battle or a village that is not your own... will likely get you caught if not used the right way. For example, your hiding behind this faux wall here... you had it turned the wrong way. It's a mistake that will always get you caught just as the square box with eyeholes you once used to hide under and be a pile of rocks will. Only, next time, it might be an enemy shinobi, not a friend or sensei, coming after you. It's why I told Tsunade-hime that we would practice stealth today. If you can be silent and move like shadows in the rain without busting your butts by the end of training, then we've gotten off to a good start. Now... go get the builder who has the supplies we need. Tell him it's urgent because if this doesn't get fixed tonight, Konoha will have weak defenses."

Udon shuffles his feet. "But Naruto-sensei... he won't believe us unless you're with us."

Moegi nods. "Yeah cause Konohamaru pranked him once."

Naruto sighs softly, but grins. "Well then, in that case, watch me carefully guys as I cast a genjutsu. Make sure to remember my hand signs so you'll remember the genjutsu, be careful that you remember which hand signs are made when... that's important that whenever you use hand signs for anything that you use them correctly for the jutsu that you're about to do or you'll just mess yourself up every time, and there's no telling what could happen to you or the person or object you're casting it on."

All three nod and their eyes land excitedly on Naruto's hands as they move into hand signs smoothly and slowly enough for them to catch every last one. At the last hand sign, they look up at the wall and see it... repaired? Looking at their new sensei curiously, they wait for him to explain.

Naruto grins lightly at the three. "That genjutsu will help us make it seem as if the wall hasn't been damaged. Konohamaru, Udon, you guys will stay here and guard it, just in case anyone tries to dispel the genjutsu. Moegi and I will go get the wall builder and meet you here. See this as a mission that you guys can't fail and it'll make it fun... boring... until you think of it as an A rank or S rank. If you fail no free lunch." He smiles amusedly at them. "So do your mission and see that you follow through from beginning to end got it?"

Konohamaru and Udon look at each other and nod, their faces serious at getting their new mission, then turn to Naruto and salute. They chorus, "Hai Naruto-sensei!"

Moegi lets out a muffled giggle behind her hand and Naruto grins. "Good then, we'll be right back." He leaves with Moegi and wonders what the heck Sakura was thinking when she brought her genin out in the middle of a storm to train. She's a medic nin for Yondaime's sake! Didn't she know they could catch a cold out here? Sure, shinobi had to build up good defenses in all climates and types of weather but they weren't invincible or impervious to colds that could keep them from going on missions when their skills were needed for the defense of the village and innocent civilians. Oh well, maybe the kids just needed to learn to fight in slippery weather. He'd have to talk to her later though about picking a storm as wild as this one had been only moments ago for training exercises with kids who were lucky not to be blown away by the strong wind gusts he'd had to go through. Sure, he had faith in the spunky threesome, but that was a bit overkill. He'd get on to her for it later, for now, they needed the builder and his tools.

**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

With the wall patched up thoroughly, and his genin taught the basics of tree climbing with chakra and then sent home, Naruto finds himself standing before a familiar building. Tsunade hadn't forgotten the place and had done the needed repairs and upgrades to what used to be a shabby orphanage. She'd even appointed new civilians who'd only recently moved to Konoha, but they were kind and wouldn't deny him because of the beast he'd had sealed within him so long ago. He was planning on living in his father's old estate that Tsunade had opened up and kept ready for him to move into at any time. He was single, but loved children and wanted some of his own and since he'd like to start rebuilding the Namikaze clan, he figured his best bet would be here. Hopefully he'd find what he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, Naruto opens the door and walks in, only to be charmed by the art work on the walls, obviously done by little hands with finger paints and markers. He liked the new caretakers already as they'd obviously allowed the children to do their painting for them and taken pride in having the scribbles on the walls of a home meant for children. Heh... children lived here so why shouldn't they get to help decorate?

He turns his head to the right just as a short, cheerily chubby woman with rosy cheeks, graying brown hair pulled into a loose bun, and an old house dress walks up to him. She was a woman who had warmth and kindness sparkling in her light green eyes that made you instantly feel welcome and loved as a grandmother would love her grandchildren. And to Naruto, she was simply adorable and lovable. Maybe it was that her smile was warm and genuine that had him giving her the same smile in return and greeting her warmly. "Hello... Mrs. Mitchell... Tsunade-baba told me that you and your husband took over not too long ago... I like what you've done with the place... You don't mind me looking around do you?"

Smiling kindly, she speaks, her voice very much like the sound of gentle bells ringing softly glazed with age but still beautiful. "Not at all, If you wish to adopt any of the angels you'll need to have a good home and a good income to support them."

"I have a good home ready and waiting, as for the income, I will be sworn in as Rokudaime Hokage tomorrow morning. If I ever need any babysitters, I have friends that will be more than willing to help me out. I know that Sakura and Lee already have a couple of their own children, so they'll have kids to play with as their house isn't too far from mine. I'm single right now, but I'll love any child or any children I adopt as my own and raise them right. They'll just have me all to themselves for a while."

Surprisingly, the dear lady's eyes light up once she realizes who he is. "Oh, you're Namikaze Naruto! I'm so glad to finally meet our hero who helped Tazuna build the great Naruto Bridge! With the impact you had on his young grandson, I'm sure you'll do just fine with any child you adopt! Let me show you the little ones now. They're back here in the play room."

With a soft chuckle at her exuberance, Naruto follows Mrs. Mitchell into a play room painted a bright, cheery yellow with the obvious children's touches, this time in the form of handprints and sloppy, lop-sided signatures in between each little hand. Looking around the crowded lil room, Naruto glances over each child with a warm cheerful smile. He did want them to like him after all... There's an impatient tug at his pant leg that makes Naruto look down. He finds himself staring into big emerald green eyes set into a cherubic little face with alabaster skin and a riot of bright red curls falling in bouncy waves to the child's shoulders. The little girl, who couldn't have been over five years old, reaches up expectantly. Smile softening, gentling, Naruto picks her up and settles her securely on his hip. "What's your name sweetheart?"

The girl's bow-shaped lips curve into a happy grin and her sweet little voice chirps quite cheerfully, "Maize. What your name mister?"

Feeling a connection to Maize in that moment, Naruto grins happily. "My name is Naruto. How would you like to have me as your daddy?"

Maize's eyes light up, "Really? I'd like that a lot!" Her nose scrunches cutely and she looks at him curiously. "I don't know though cuz I don't wanna leave my brudder behine an' nobody likes takin' both of us... So could Gabriel come too?"

Looking to Mrs. Mitchell, Naruto follows her gaze to a sad looking little boy with Maize's coloring and eyes, but shaggy black hair. He looks to be ten years old. With an even bigger smile, Naruto turns back to the child in his arms and nods happily. "Sure kiddo, Gabriel can come too. Will you go ask him if he'd like to have me for a daddy? I don't know if he'll like me good enough."

Maize hugs him happily and giggles. "He'll love you! I'll go ask him for you though."

Letting her down gently, Naruto watches with a fond expression as she hyperly goes to her brother who listens to her and smiles. Mrs. Mitchell looks at Naruto as if she's about to kiss his feet or something; which has him watching her closely so he can catch her if she does decide to do a fool thing like that. "Oh, aren't you a dear? There have been many here for either Maize or Gabriel, but never for both. Most couples who don't have a child don't want to take on two and I just couldn't separate them, it would be cruel!"

Naruto smiles kindly at her. "Well, I'm not like those people. I'm glad you didn't split them up; because you're right, it's cruel to them. I'd never forgive myself if I adopted one without the other. They're a packaged deal and I'll take them both and love them as my own. It's what they both deserve... Aren't there papers for me to sign?"

Mrs. Mitchell nods, "Oh of course dear, one for each and you can either change their surnames now or later, let me just go get those ready for you. I'll come and get the three of you then." She bustles off, humming a happy tune to herself as she goes.

After watching her leave, Naruto finds himself pounced on by a little body. Realizing who it is, he laughs softly and holds Maize securely. Seeing Gabriel before him, he kneels to the boy's level and smiles. "Hello Gabriel, I'm Naruto... I have a question for you. Do you want to keep your own last name, or would you like to become a Namikaze like me?"

Gabriel seems to think on it and looks at Naruto hesitantly, not sure how he'll react to what he has to say. "Could we hold off on changing our name so I can think about it real good?"

Naruto merely nods. "Of course we can kiddo, It is your name on the line after all ne?" Placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, Naruto smiles warmly. "I'm not going to get angry at you because it's your choice. You don't have to take on the Namikaze name unless you really want to. There's a lot of responsibility to being a Namikaze after all. I'm just glad you want me for a father. There's no mother or other father yet, but hopefully we'll get one in the future. For now, it's just us."

The boy blinks, and then grins, "So you're a two way swinger then? Cool. At least we'll get to know you really well before somebody else comes along." A curious sad look comes to rest in his expression, "Do you really want me to be your son or are you just making Maize happy?"

Naruto feels a tug on his heart for this boy, and speaks in a sincere tone, more serious now. "No, I didn't do this to make Maize happy. I wouldn't dream of trying to separate the two of you or making you feel I adopted you because I wanted her. You will get as much love and care as your sister does because I want you too Gabriel. I want you as my son as much as I want Maize to be my daughter. You're not second best and you never will be with me, both of you are number one. Got that kiddo?"

Eyes a little teary, Gabriel smiles and latches onto Naruto, hugging the man who was to become his father. "Got it... I want... I want to be a Namikaze like you... but only if I can call you dad and Maize can call you daddy. We got a deal?"

Laughing softly, Naruto hugs them both and smiles brightly. "It's a deal Gabriel."

**_rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_**

Nightfall finds the newly added on to Namikaze family settled in the living room of the house Namikaze Minato once resided in. in a comfy, overstuffed, deep orange chair sits Naruto with a child on each knee. Gabriel is settled on his left, head on one broad shoulder as his sister to the right has her head on the other, their new father's arms around them as he reads them a book he'd found in the library that has beautiful pictures in it that both sets of little eyes are glued to. To Naruto himself, this is peace. It's a moment in time he'll file away in his memory and in his heart to remember and cherish always as the very first time he'd ever read to his children, the precious little ones who make up his intimate family. As his voice washes over little ears in a lulling tired husky timbre, he paints pictures for them with the words he reads that are more brilliant than the pictures the book holds within every few pages. He smiles when questions are asked and explains the answer to each one patiently.

Oddly enough, the book is one packed with stories that have historical facts in it written to be read in a fun way. It made Naruto wish that he'd had it when he was a kid and history was boring. Now it surprised him that he could get both children interested in the subject he once hated the most, and actually keep their interest so much so that they didn't want to go to sleep yet. After reading one last story and marking the page so it could be read later, Naruto sets the book aside and hugs the now cuddling children. "Alright guys, it's past your bedtime, so let's get you upstairs and tucked in."

Gabriel groans in protest, "But the bed is evil!"

Blinking, it takes a moment for Naruto to process that bit of information, but he manages to keep his voice only mildly amused. "And just how is the bed Evil Gabriel?"

The boy pouts, too sleepy to care about appearances right now to even notice he's pouting. "The bed is evil because when you lay down in it and relax, it makes you wanna go to sleep."

"Well now, as much sense as that makes... you still have to go curl up in the evil bed because we all need a good night's sleep before tomorrow. I have a big day tomorrow and I'm sure you two wouldn't want to hang around during all the boring stuff that's supposed to take place before I'm sworn in as Hokage, So I need to get you up real early so I can take you to Sakura-chan's house and still be on time for my appointment."

Maize hugs him tightly, "But you can't just leave us daddy. We're a fambily, we gotsta stick together. Ain't no borin stuffs gonna keep me from you."

Gabriel nods in agreement and gets a stern look on his face. "Yeah, what Maize said! I can watch Maize and we can handle boring stuff."

Naruto thinks for a moment before smiling kindly at them. "Alright, but you can come on one condition. Moegi is one of my genin. I'll drop by her house and get her so she can watch you both and she can explain what she knows. You guys will have to behave and be nice though. After the ceremony, we'll go shopping for new clothes because all of us need them, and we'll get a few things to decorate our rooms with okay?"

Gabriel grins and nods happily, satisfied with that. "Okay. Thanks dad!"

Accepting the hugs and planting a soft kiss on the top of each little head, Naruto grins fondly. "Yeah, yeah, now march your happy little rear upstairs to your room. I'll be in later to tuck you in and make sure you're comfy after I get Maize to bed. Now shoo."

Gabriel groans, not wanting to go to bed, but trudges upstairs anyway. Letting out a soft chuckle, Naruto watches him and stands, lifting Maize in his arms. The little girl is already almost asleep and it seemed to Naruto that she'd had just enough energy left to protest being left with someone else. It made him wonder if his children were afraid he'd leave them with someone and never come back for them. He'd have to ask Mrs. Mitchell for their records later and speak with each one individually so he could find the problem and fix it. Yes, he'd mend aches and pains and scars in their hearts as best he could and pray that he could give them the family they needed with or without a partner. But, as he gently lays Maize down in her comfy new bed and tucks her in, he figures that can wait to be worried over for now.

Turning on a soft glowing night light, he turns back to the bed and kisses Maize gently on the cheek, and then brushes her hair away from her cherub face. Smiling at the sleeping child, Naruto walks to the door and switches off the overhead light. Whispered words leave his lips and drift into the quiet room. "Sweet dreams Maize." He closes the door, but leaves it open a crack so she can get out when she wants to without hurting herself by trying to reach the door handle. He turns to the right and walks into the room next to hers, amused at the sight of Gabriel flat on his face on the bed. "Enjoying the soft, cushy scenery Gabriel?"

Gabriel jumps, startled, and scrambles to get under his covers before he grins sheepishly at Naruto. "Heh... sorry, I just... wanted to see... I don't know but I wanted to do somethin."

Naruto studies him for a moment before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Gabriel, you can lay on your bed as you wish. What I said was meant as a joke to see if you were asleep and just hadn't made it under the covers before you passed out, or to see if you were still awake. It's not a crime that I'll give the kunai penalty for. Now if you ever blow up the house or anything like that then, yeah, I'll be rather miffed at you for that. All I want you to do is clean up after yourself because you know how to. It's the same I'll expect from Maize when she has an understanding that you don't leave things strewn around the room or the house. I want you to choose which school you wish to attend and when you get to school, you show up on time and do your work and at least show the teacher some respect. It doesn't mean you'll always do what I want you to and you'll probably do things that I'd wish you wouldn't do, but it's nothing that warrants any form of violence. I'll punish you when you're being bad because you know better, but I'm not cruel and I won't be cruel to either of you. It's not my way. So you can relax and be yourself." A softly amused look spreads across his feature as he tweaks Gabriel's nose lightly. "Besides, how am I supposed to get to know you better if you don't show me who Gabriel really is?"

Gabriel studies him cautiously. "You really don't mind that I just flopped on my bed? My parents... well, the people we were with before we went to the orphanage... would yell at me and hit me when I did things they didn't like. They were rich people who were nice to me at first, but they only got me because Maize wouldn't leave me and they made sure I knew that. It wasn't too long after our first year with them that they left us with a friend and never came back for us. Their friend sent us back to the orphanage because they didn't want us. So I'm scared that I'll do something that might make you want to send us back. I really like you Naruto... I don't want to go back to that place. Is that bad?"

A little taken aback by his honesty and the short story that explained many of his earlier questions, it takes a moment for Naruto to catch up. Once he does, he pulls Gabriel into a warm, comforting embrace. His tone is sincere and serious as he speak. "You don't have to worry about that Gabriel, not anymore. It's not wrong that you don't want to go back to the orphanage. Some people think they want children and they think they're read and can handle raising them but they don't factor in the random things that can go wrong that's all just a part of life. I've worked with children most of my life and I've observed them for all of my life, so I know I'm ready to make you guys a permanent part of my family. And maybe it's because my life was so bad for the first thirteen years that I can understand the way you feel. Remind me to tell you why my life was so hard at the beginning after we get home tomorrow. That way I can tell both you and your sister at the same time and I won't feel bad that she got left out."

Pulling back a little, Gabriel nods. "Alright... If your life started out so bad, how come you're so nice and caring? I thought people who had bad lives would turn out to be bad people. Will I end up being a bad person when I get older?"

Naruto sighs softly, but grins a bit. "Some people do turn out bad if they don't find precious people to help pull them out of that darkness, or they're too bitter to let the past slide and move beyond all those yesterdays. Others, like myself know that life will never be easy. It wasn't meant to be. You have good days and bad days and in the shinobi world, you have people wanting you dead for reasons known only to them. What we need to do is live like there won't be a tomorrow, love like we'll never be able to love again, and forgive because you might not have the chance to do it later. Pain is a natural part of life and it always comes to you in one form or other, so deal with it and move on because there are things in life that are more important than a few scrapes and scratches. Long ago, I was angry at the world and I hated everyone in this village. I was a child and they treated me like I wasn't even worthy to be the dirt beneath their feet. I was bitter and heading face first into darkness and I didn't care. I was like that until old man Ichiraku and Iruka-sensei came into the picture. With them I finally realized that those people who hated me weren't important. They were microscopic compared to the few people who were kind to me and really cared about me. Late on, I got put on a genin squad and my team mates and sensei were my precious people. As I gained friends, they too became my precious people and that aching darkness slide further and further away. So, it's not how your life started out that makes you who you are, it's how you push forward to become the person you want to be, and how you handle the obstacles and problems thrown so rudely into your path." Naruto pauses, then speaks again, softly. "Life's a trace race with hurtles in the way, you can either bow down and crawl underneath them, or take a step back, run, jump, and soar over them. Either way, only you can decide what choices you make. I can't do it for you, I can only do my best to guide you."

Thinking on that for a moment, Gabriel nods slowly. "I think I understand... So what if I want to go to ninja academy? What if I want to be a ninja dad?"

Naruto grins. "Then I'll get you started and teach you a few things you should know and when the next term starts, we'll sign you up. You may get made fun of because you're a little older than the others were when they started, but if you're determined enough and you work hard for what you want, for your dreams, then you'll make it. Nothing good in life that lasts ever comes easily. Remember that. We're a family now, but we've both been through some rough times before we made it to this point. Now we're at the beginning of the good part. Anyway... as long as it's what you wan, then Ninja academy it is and we'll start training early in the morning tha day after tomorrow alright?"

Gabriel nods. "Alright." A big yawn escapes and he smiles sleepily. "Good night dad."

Tucking him in, Naruto drops a light kiss on his forehead and murmurs a soft goodnight before he walks out of the room, turning the lights off and shutting the door with a silent click. Resting for a moment against the wall just inside his own bedroom door, Naruto smiles softly to himself. His voice is a soft whisper that passes from his lips. "Well father, I have a family again. I only hope that I can raise these dear little ones right and guide them into becoming the people they're meant to be. They have so much potential. Gabriel... I had a feeling he'd want to become a ninja. He's got an amazing amount of chakra for someone his age and he'll make a fine shinobi. I'd not be surprised if Maize ends up studying medic nin jutsu . She just... has that kind of feeling around her. She'd make a wonderful medic nin. I just... want to make you proud and be the parent I know you would've been had you lived. But I know that you're probably very proud of me right now... and I will be the best father I can be in a way that only I can. God I dislike being serious all the time... When I become hokage tomorrow, I'll make sure to prank the ANBU guards and pop in to visit the places I need to check out just to se how everything's going."

A foxy grin spreads across his lips slowly. "I'll bet anything on the fact that Iruka, Kakashi, and Sasuke will be the only ones who can find me without having to ask Jiraiya-sensei. Only dilemma now is... do I wait on finding a life mate or do I start looking right away?" With a heavy sigh, he flops back on his bed and curls up on top of the covers. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, deep, troubled cerulean eyes drift shut and deep, even breathing fills the room with an occasional soft snore.

Tomorrow he'd have to deal with pomp and ceremony and celebration. He'd have to go shopping with the child who is more serious than Iruka but twice as innocent as he ever pretended to be or was, and the child who was carefree and happy. Both shined brightly with an inner light, and both were already very special to him. Now all that needed to be handled was raising them and finding himself someone special who would love them as he already did. Heh... good thing he only had to sleep right now ne?

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**

A/N: Lemme know how you liked the chapter if you will and I will be leaving the voting open until chapter four so it's your last chance and if you've voted already, go ahead and vote again if you want. Just please remain open-minded with me even if it's a guy he gets with. I've had a couple of people who read the first chapter say that they would like him to be in a relationship with a female, but could easily see a Naru/Sasu thing unfolding. So think about it and let me know what you think, even if it's mean. Truthfully, Hinata's in first place in the voting right now, then there's Yugito Nii and Shizune… so vote as you will peeps. Love y'all! A big thanks to Two Tails and Ninja-naru for helping me out when I was in my rut and fighting with ideas. You guys are awesome, Thanks: ) As for the chapters… The length of each has been: Ch.1-2,556 wds, Ch.2-4,302 wds, and Ch.3-6,223 wds. And those numbers are all before the author's notes and Disclaimers and Warnings were added. I'm getting better at making longer chapters with more detail for you guys to enjoy so please point out things you see wrong, I do like constructive criticism, it helps make me a better writer. Bye for now guys!


	4. Important Author's Note Read Peoples!

**This is an important Author's Note!!**

Alright guys, I'm sorry for how very long it's taking me to update, but things were weird over here for a while there.

1. My computer screen that was very old... decided to start smoking on me and die. And with my stories on the computer, I couldn't get to them to work on them. I had the next chapter halfway done too. That was a fun two weeks until daddy bought a new one for his computer and I got his old screen which is much newer than mine was, so I'm happy, and I get to type. So I'm good.

2. My close friend was having a crisis and I was on call for her, because she's still a teenager and I was the only one who could calm her down. No offense intended to teens, it's just that I was one not too long ago and I seem to remember the world and everyone in it was out to get me and I wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole to get away for a while. I know some teens aren't like that, but my friend is and it's a crisis almost every day, but that one made her cry and she couldn't calm herself down so I helped.

3. My grandfather had to have some kind of heart test where they stick a tube up in you from your groin to her heart and inject a dye so they can see how much blockage is in your arteries and I stayed with him to make sure someone was with him to make him take it easy and to call 911 if he started bleeding. I was so worried about him...

4. I was writing the chapters and decided to write two while I was at it. Then, I read over them and the story and they didn't fit into the plot, which sucked. So I nixed them, put them in another file just in case I needed any part of them, and started over. It was a good start too... before my computer decided to be evil and cut off on me before I got the chance to save anything, so I started over again, and I'm working on the chapters. So the next time you see a new chapter, click the link for it will be a new chapter and go back to this one as I will be replacing it with the chapter it was supposed to be.

I am so very sorry about how long this is taking guys... I hope the two chapters will be worth the wait, but I'm working on them I promise, I really am. Love ya guys! See ya when the chapters are done!!


End file.
